Nire
Summary Nire is the protagonist of Yuque. She is a young girl suffering from somniphobia who's unwilling to exit her room. In spite of this, she spends most of her time exploring her own dreams. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-C. 7-C with Environmental Destruction. Unknown, possibly Low 2-C via waking up Name: Nire, 20 Origin: Yuque Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: None | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Shapeshifting, Flight, Weather Manipulation (Can create rainclouds all over the dream world), Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Can light up entire areas), Teleportation (Can teleport to the Nexus at will), Invisibility (Can become invisible with the Ninja effect), Fear Manipulation (Can inflict fear into enemies with the White Bear effect), Time Stop (Can stop time with the Station Staff effect), Regeneration (Mid-High. Can regenerate from being reduced to ashes), Immortality (Type 2, 3 and 9. All of the Dream World is merely her dreams, and she will always come back from her "Real World" self if she is killed. Her death would also destroy the Dream World until she comes back), Void Manipulation (Via Waking Up) Attack Potency: Human level | Street level (Can easily kill beings and smash open metal fences). Town level with Environmental Destruction (Can summon rainclouds over entire parts of the dream world). Unknown, possibly Universe level+ via waking up (When she wakes up, the whole Dream World is completely erased until she comes back, as her dreams vanish when she is awake. She can trigger this manually, although it is also triggered automatically when she "dies") Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman (Can fly over a distant city quickly) Lifting Strength: Regular human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Street Class Durability: Human level | Street level (Can survive being chomped on by a large mouth) Stamina: Average | Unknown Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, extended melee range with Folding Chair effect, few hundred meters with White Bear effect and Station Staff effect, unknown, possibly universal via Cloud, Ashes and Karakasa effect and via waking up Standard Equipment: None | Her 15 effects Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Effects:' Nire can equip any of the following "Effect", changing her appearance and giving her new abilities based on the effect in question. She can only equip a single effect at a time. When she changes effect, any damage to Nire will be reset, including being reduced to ashes. *'Go-Kart:' Nire gains a Go-Kart, allowing her to go faster. *'Cloud:' Nire rides a cloud, allowing her to summon rain at will. *'Helmet:' Nire gains a helmet, allowing her to light up entire areas. *'Pianica:' Nire gains a pianica, allowing her to play music. *'Folding Chair:' Nire gains a folding chair, allowing her to hit enemies and sit on it. *'Karakasa:' Nire becomes a Karakasa, allowing her to teleport back to the Nexus at will. *'Summer Clothes:' Nire gains summer clothes. *'Ninja:' Nire becomes a ninja, allowing her to become invisible at will. *'Bucket:' Nire gains a bucket on her head. *'White Bear:' Nire becomes a white bear, allowing her to roar and thus scare away enemies. *'Afro Hair:' Nire gains an afro, allowing her to change her skin color at will. *'Station Staff:' Nire becomes a station staff, allowing her to stop time by waving her flags. *'Ashes:' Nire becomes ashes, allowing her to summon ash all over the dream world. *'Brunette:' Nire becomes a brunette. *'Illumination:' Nire's body becomes covered in neon lights, allowing her to light up the area at will. '-Others:' *'Waking Up:' By pinching her cheek, Nire can wake up from the Dream, completely leaving the place and likely destroying it. She can go back to sleep at any point she desires, recreating the Dream and reappearing in it. If her Dream avatar were to die, she'd automatically wake up, destroying the Dream while doing so. Key: Real World | In the Dream World Gallery NireBase.png|Nire's sprite Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Silent Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Yume Nikki-like Category:Yuque Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fear Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Void Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2